eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
What Dreams May Come
| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *To complete this quest you will need to have done Ship Out in Moors of Ykesha. *You will also need 40k faction with Forgemasters of Thurgadin. *The recipes require a level 90 crafter. Steps Tora asks you to do what you can to release the spirits of the Coldain. #Speak to the gnomish pirates on the Thurgadin Dock. #* To exit the instance, turn around. There's a standard round portal behind you. You can fly to the docks via the Griffon near Tora. # Speak to Fenwick. Ask him about Brell. # Search the library in Brell's temple in Thurgadin for information about the shawl. It's a scroll at , on the second shelf from the bottom. Pick it up to receive Personal Notes of Lorekeeper Solstrin. If you're an Armorer or Tailor, be sure to grab the extra recipe scroll at next to it! # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi, who is at in Brell's temple in Thurgadin. #* Note: She will not speak with you until you have 40,000 faction with the Forgemasters of Thurgadin. # Speak to Capru in the Goahmari Village. # Retrieve the Damaged Coldain Prayer Shawl from the box at Capru's feet. # Scribe Goahmari Notes on Shawl Repair, now in your inventory. # Collect your ingredients and repair the shawl at a sewing table. #* You can get two Crystalline Spiderling Silk per day from Capru once you are on her Dream Weaving quest, or from her spiderling Ktlk after that. # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi. # Speak to Mira at in Great Divide. She gives you two Siren Hair. (If you lose them you'll have to buy them from Shady Swashbuckler on the Nektulos Forest docks for an outrageous price.) # Scribe the Coldain Records on Historical Embroidery. Collect the ingredients and repair the embroidery on the Shawl on a sewing table. # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi. # Pray to Brell in the temple in Thurgadin. #* You will need Gnomish Pirate Spirits (made during the High Spirits quest and tradable). #* Take the Spirits to the Chappel of Brell. There's an altar at . Right-click it and select "leave offering". #* Meditate in the temple a bit. Stand somewhere in the middle of the temple and inspiration will come to you. Be sure to respond by clicking"Praise Brell," then go check your offering #* NOTE: Check the mini map for a book and move towards it. You should get your inspiration there. The book does NOT appear on the main screen. # You receive a recipe appropriate to your class, which is part of the reconstruction process. # At this point you'll need all nine crafting classes to complete the shawl. Note that the results of these recipes are all Heirloom. Attention: The quest ask the result in this order. If you don't have the object in your inventory because used for the following recipe, it won't update. See table below # Speak to Tora # Teleport under the ring of war battlefield using the orb near her # Put the shawl on the table, speak to Tora, scribe the book (Tora's directions on summoning crystals), gather the ressources needed from the table (5 rough coldain crystal, 5 coldain beard hair, 5 herb of remembrance, 5 coldain sacred incense), open up your recipe on the device near her and then finish speaking to her. # Craft 5 summoning crystals and put them on the table in 12 minutes. To put them on the table, just click it. Recipes are hard to craft and you'll have to focus and never miss a step. If you miss a counter (event) you will die. # Speak to Brell # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi Flow of required classes Shopping List Special Items Not Obtained During the Quest * 1 1 fresh clay comes from the daily tradeskill task "Working Hard for Tupta - Pottering Around" in Tupta after doing the Ship Out quest. * 2 Comes from harvesting nodes in Destiny of Velious, e.g. Fina's Retreat. * 3 Genuine Velium Powder and Woven Frost Giant Beard can be bought for 2-6p in Thurgadin from Merchant Hagus at * 4 1 Gnomish Pirate Spirits is tinkerer produced during the High Spirits quest * 5 Siren Hair sold by * 1 Crystalline Spiderling Silk (from or in Goahmari Village) Harvestables * 1 Brelliumor] (T9 rare ore) * 2 Sumac lumber * 2 Titanium ore * 1 Ethereal material * 1 Iceclad swordfish (fished only in Velious) * 3 Iceclad cutlassfish (fished only in Velious) * 1 Molkor hide (trapped only in Velious) * 2 Manticore mane (rare, trapped only in Velious) Purchasables * 12 Ethereal filament * 10 Ethereal sandpaper * 10 Ethereal coal * 5 Ethereal candle * 5 Ethereal kindling * 5 Ethereal incense * 1 Genuine Velium Powder (bought for 6p in Thurgadin from Merchant Hagus at ) * 1 Woven Frost Giant Beard (bought for 2p, 18g in Thurgadin from Merchant Hagus at ) Reward *Experience *83200 Status points * * *Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl Credits